Frozen Love
by Layla Lima
Summary: Final alternativo para o filme contém Elsa s2 Anna. E se você de repente notasse que perdeu a pessoa que mais amava no mundo, o que você faria? (Sinopse ruim, a história é infinitamente melhor) Orange leve no cap.2
1. Amor Proibido Revelado

**Frozen Love**

Meus poderes se encontravam descontrolados, mas ainda assim, o povo de Arendelle não me deixou isolada nas montanhas gélidas do corriam perigo nesse momento e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer para evitar, não sabia como parar os meus próprios poderes, me sentia um monstro que congelava tudo ao seu redor, alastrando medo e gelo e ameaçando vidas com meu frio devastador.

Lágrimas escorreram suavemente pela minha estava em uma cela, presa pelas mãos em um tipo de algema que parecia ter sido feito especialmente pra mim...Apenas para tentar conter meus devastadores poderes, mas eu sabia que aquilo não seria o suficiente."Eu sou poderosa demais para ser contida por meras correntes", fugir novamente para as montanhas do norte, não, para mais longe ainda e o mais rápido possível assim que me livrasse de minha prisã pensamentos foram interrompidos por vozes e passos aumentando progressivamente conforme se aproximavam de minha cela, precisava ser rápida.

Toda a cela já estava coberta por gelo e espículas de gelo se formavam progressivamente, conforme eu aumentava e tentava concentrar meu esforço em quebrar as algemas, foi então que a porta se abriu, porém eu já havia escapado por uma enorme passagem que fiz na parede, devido a uma explosão de meus poderes.

Corri pelo lago gelado que eu mesma criei, sabia que não tinha muito tempo, tinha que ser rápida, certamente a guarda real e os outros já estavam a minha procura, porém meus poderes estavam tão descontrolados que criaram uma nevasca e esta além de me retardar os passos, ainda dificultava minha visã era branco ao meu redor e eu cobria o rosto com as mãos, enquanto corria pelo gelo, tentando me proteger.

- Elsa! – Uma voz masculina gritou e eu parei minha corrida para olhar na direção do Hans que andava com dificuldade pela nevasca, tentando proteger a face com as mãos. – Elsa pare!Sua irmã...

- O que houve com Anna? – Perguntei exaltada de preocupação, com os olhos levemente arregalados e o coração batendo mais rápido.

- Sua irmã disse que foi atingida pelo seu gelo no coração e então, começou a congelar e não resistiu...Sua irmã morreu por sua culpa! – Hans disse acusadoramente.

- Não! – Eu exclamei desesperadamente, minha irmã era tudo que eu tinha, minha única família, meu porto seguro, a única que me fazia sorrir por praticamente qualquer coisa que dissesse ou fizesse, a única que tornava os meus dias menos frios apenas com um sorriso...Meu único amor...E agora ela estava morta e por minha culpa!

A dor tomou meu coração e retirou as forças do meu corpo, caí de joelhos, de costas para Hans e de meus olhos escorreram cascatas de lágrimas.A nevasca finalmente cessou e algumas pessoas me observavam de um muro, mas eu já não prestava atenção em mais nada.Só queria de volta o meu amor...a minha Anna...Minha linda, sorridente e jovem irmã, cuja vida eu mesma havia roubado, quando o que eu mais queria roubar, na verdade, era seu coraçã agora já era tarde demais.

Eu soluçava audivelmente de tão profundo que era meu pranto e minha dor e Hans covardemente se aproveitou de minha fraqueza para me golpear por trás, mas fora surpreendido por Anna que apareceu na frente dele.

- Não! – Anna gritou e o gelo tomou conta de todo seu corpo a congelando.A espada ao chocar-se contra ela, quebrou completamente e Hans foi lançado fortemente para trás contra o lago congelado.

Eu me virei confusa, atordoada, com o coração batendo aceleradamente e a respiração alterada.E avistei a bela escultura de gelo que minha irmã havia se tornado, levantei-me e tomei seu rosto em minhas mãos.

- Não, não, nã volta, por ... – Eu sabia que era em vão, mas ainda assim tentei chamá-la sem sucesso e caí em prantos novamente abraçando seu corpo congelado.

De repente, algo inesperado aconteceu, Anna começou a descongelar gradualmente e inspirou olhei para cima e disse "Anna!" com o maior sorriso que eu podia dar, tamanha era a minha alegria de tê-la de volta em meus braços, viva e salva.

- Você se sacrificou por mim? Porque? – Eu perguntei surpresa e ainda sorrindo.

- Eu te amo. – Anna declarou para mim com os olhos brilhando e um sorriso suave no não podia conter tamanha alegria, meus olhos brilhavam mais que os flocos de neve sob a luz solar e eu senti todo o meu corpo tremer de excitação.

- Eu também te amo. – Eu disse apaixonadamente.

Segurei seu rosto em minhas mãos e ela respondeu envolvendo minha cintura com seus braços, aproximando meu corpo do dela, podia sentir sua respiração junto a minha, devido a proximidade de nossas faces, podia ver um rubor se formando na face dela...Ela era sempre tão fofa...

Então, não pude me conter, tomei seus lábios nos meus como sempre desejei o amor consumir nossos corpos, minhas mãos deslizaram para trás de sua cabeça, abraçando-a contra mim ainda mais, tamanha era a minha urgência dela...Tantos anos passamos separadas, sofrendo juntas e solitá tudo que eu desejava era recuperar todo o tempo apertou o abraço ao redor da minha cintura para pressionar ainda mais o meu corpo contra o dela, correspondendo a minha urgência.

Nossos lábios se moviam apaixonadamente, soltando estalos e nossas línguas se acariciavam ritmadamente, como se tivessem ensaiado exaustivamente para aquele todo o meu corpo derreter por dentro, como se o verão finalmente houvesse chegado para substituir o inverno rigoroso que havia se instaurado em meu o calor nos envolvendo por inteiro e não queria jamais parar aquele beijo, meu coração batia freneticamente desejando mais e mais dela.

Só nós existíamos no mundo naquele momento, era assim que nos sentíamos.Não me importava se todos estavam nos era o meu amor, por mais errado que isso parecesse aos olhos das outras pessoas, não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer.Nós não escolhemos por quem nos apaixonamos e eu, a rainha do gelo, tive meu coração derretido por Anna, minha irmã mais nova.

Separei meus lábios dos dela, mesmo querendo continuar para sempre, olhei apaixonadamente para os seus olhos, sendo retribuída com o mesmo olhar e um doce um leve sorriso escapar e se formar em meus lábios, há anos não me sentia tão bem e feliz.E só Anna era capaz disso.

Percebi, então, que todo o inverno ao nosso redor começou a se desfazer, assim como havia ocorrido em meu interior.

- É claro!Esse era o ato de amor! – Exclamou Olaf sorridente e derretendo aos poucos.

Foi então que me afastei de Anna o suficiente para observar ao redor, Hans estava sentado atordoado e perplexo com a cena que observou, aliás, todas as pessoas que observaram estavam perplexas, o único que não foi afetado era Olaf, foi então que percebi que o bonequinho de neve estava derretendo e fiz uma nuvem de neve contínua exclusiva.

- Oba!Agora posso curtir o verão! – Exclamou Olaf feliz e saiu correndo em direção ao vilarejo.O que, naturalmente, causaria espanto nas pessoas, desta vez, não causou, tamanho era o choque em que se encontravam.

- Temos que sair daqui Anna.O gelo está derretendo. – Eu disse pegando-a pelo pulso e correndo para o vilarejo, sendo seguida por Kristoff e Steven. – Coloquem Hans numa cela e providenciem seu transporte de volta à sua terra, onde será punido por seus crimes. – Ordenei aos guardas reais e eles atrapalhadamente prestaram continência, ainda um pouco afetados pela surpresa e correram para acatar minha ordem e eu corri com Anna para o castelo.

Ao entrar no castelo, corri pelos corredores sem parar até chegar ao meu quarto e trancar a porta.

- Agora sim, temos privacidade. – Disse aliviada e Anna olhou para mim preocupada, certamente porque vira a expressão das pessoas.

- E agora?O que acontecerá? – Parecia que eu havia lido sua mente, ela se encolheu um pouco e olhou para o chão, com o braço direito cruzado sobre a barriga esfregando levemente o braço esquerdo.

- Anna, eu realmente não ligo para o que pensem ou falem de nó te amo e isso é tudo que importa. – Eu afirmei me aproximando dela e colocando as mãos em seus ombros.

- Mas...Nós somos irmãs e...Você é a rainha...Isso certamente vai passar uma péssima imagem sua e do reino... – Ela murmurou preocupada, ainda olhando para o chão e deu alguns passos para trás.

- O que foi feito está feito, não há como mudar agora. – Falei calmamente e ela me olhou com o olhar cheio de culpa. – Além disso... – Comecei a falar me aproximando dela e pousando uma mão em sua cintura e outra em seu rosto. – Você vai ser minha rainha, farei o que for preciso para que isso aconteça, alterarei leis...Farei tudo...Assim, poderemos ficar juntas, finalmente. – Disse e beijei seus lábios suavemente.

- E se alguém for contra?!Já parou pra pensar nisso?! – Ela exclamou ainda preocupada e eu sorri malignamente.

- Acredite meu amor, ninguém é louco o suficiente para desafiar a rainha de gelo. – E ela finalmente relaxou.

Aproveitei seu relaxamento para roubar mais um beijo de seus lá levemente nossas línguas e ela soltou um risinho entre os beijos, intensificando-os, o que me deixou mais corpos estavam encaixados novamente, como se houvessem sido feitos um para o outro e fomos banhadas pelos primeiros raios de Sol do verã alcançar o ápice do nosso amor naquele dia e nada nos impediria.E foi assim que eu finalmente, consegui controlar meus poderes (graças à Anna) e Arandelle ganhou uma segunda rainha.

**Fim**


	2. Cristais de Amor

O verão havia chegado, Olaf cantava alegremente pelos jardins do castelo com sua nevasca particular caindo sobre si, os pássaros o acompanhavam em sua alegre canção e todo o povo de Arendelle parecia inspirado por essa alegria, que só o calor do verão traz.

Acordei preguiçosamente, esfreguei meus olhos e que havia dormido por muito tempo, tamanha era a minha preguiça de levantar da cama, quando finalmente abri os olhos me em um quarto todo azulado e adornado com flocos de gelo nas paredes, com um lustre de cristais de gelo no centro do teto e a janela estava embaçada e úmida, pois fazia calor lá fora e aqui dentro estava frio.

Comecei a me perguntar o que eu estava fazendo no quarto de Elsa, foi então que me lembrei da noite anterior e corei uma leve pressão contra as minhas costas e um braço envolvendo minha cintura, sabia de quem era aquele abraço sem nem precisar olhar.

- Bom dia minha flor. – Elsa sussurrou em meu ouvido, seu hálito gelado arrepiou meu corpo e ela riu levemente. – Já se arrepiando? Mas eu nem fiz nada.

Ela beijou minha nuca suavemente, o contato dos seus lábios gelados com a minha pele quente era extasiante e me deixou sem fôlego por alguns beijos, aonde quer que fossem depositados, sempre provocavam esse tipo de reação em mim, embora o encontro dos seus lábios com os meus, ainda fosse insuperável.

Antes que eu pudesse recobrar minha consciência completamente, Elsa já estava de pé e vestida com seu costumeiro vestido de gelo azul cintilante.

- Bom dia minha tanta pressa? – Eu disse tentando não parecer irritada com a sua pressa em me deixar, mas foi em vão.

- Tenho alguns assuntos a resolver.Não fique irritada comigo, veremos em breve. – Seus olhos azuis cintilavam pra mim e eu sentia meu corpo começando a derreter, porém lutei contra essa sensação e contestei.

- Eu não estou irritada!

- Sabe o que é o melhor em você?Você nunca foi boa em á corada e fazendo bico, me faz lembrar de quando éramos crianças... – Ela dizia pensativa e sorrindo e eu a interrompi murmurando:

- É e você ficava trancada nesse quarto todos os dias, sempre me mandando ir embora e não brincando comigo.

- Eu só queria te quase te matei uma vez, quando éramos pequenas e a outra vez foi ontem, eu só não queria que esse "quase" finalmente se tornasse realidade. – Ela disse cabisbaixa e triste, senti vontade de abraçá-la, mas me dei conta de que eu estava nua e de que fora das cobertas estava muito frio.

- Eu sei...Digo...Agora eu , não fique assim, agora você não vai mais cometer esse erro. – Eu disse sorrindo radiante para ela e senti que o quarto começou a parecer mais quente e o gelo a derreter, inclusive o vestido dela estava ficando transparente, fato que me fez corar novamente.

- Elsa, o seu vestido... – Consegui murmurar, embora a vergonha estivesse me deixando sem deitou na cama com a cabeça em meus seios e me encarando, seus olhos azuis cristalizados como o gelo que criava, pareciam estar derretendo também.

- Eu eu não resisto ao seu sorriso...Você me enche de Sol...Derrete todo o meu gelo... – Ela dizia apaixonadamente e seus olhos brilhavam ainda mais e seu olhar era tão doce.

Elsa deitou-se sobre mim, seu vestido gelado derretia sobre a minha pele me deixando extasiada e seu corpo se encaixava no meu uma vez mais que eu quisesse fazer amor novamente, ela tinha obrigações a cumprir como rainha e eu não podia interferir.

- Amor, você precisa cumprir suas obrigaçõ é mais importante, eu...Eu posso esperar. – Eu disse me esforçando ao máximo contra a vontade de possuí-la naquele exato momento e ela sorriu, as safiras de seus olhos encontraram as esmeraldas dos meus.

- Eu vou, mas antes... – Antes que eu pudesse protestar, ela tomou meus lábios em mais um beijo gelado, sentia seu corpo deslizar sobre o meu, devido ao seu vestido derretido que jazia sobre meu corpo, deixando-me encharcada. – Só mais uma vez... – Ela sussurrou entre os beijos e senti nossos corpos roçando um contra o escapar alguns gemidos, não sabia como, mas ela tinha uma incrível habilidade de me dominar facilmente.

Nossos beijos se tornavam cada vez mais urgentes, sentia seu hálito gelado derreter em minha boca e seu corpo no meu, sentia o prazer invadindo meu corpo, sabia que não poderia segurar por muito mais os lábios e o corpo de Elsa tremendo junto ao meu, soube então que estávamos na mesma situaçã ao ápice juntas, depois de muitos beijos e "eu te amo", estávamos exaustas e Elsa tentava se recompor.

- Parece que derretemos todo o quarto. – Ela disse dando risadinhas e olhando ao redor e começou a fazer com que tudo voltasse ao que era antes, inclusive seu vestido.

- Quer experimentar?Se bem que...acho que seu calor vai derretê-lo e isso não seria bom. – Ela falava sobre o vestido.

- Bom...agora vou cumprir minhas obrigações, te vejo mais tarde. – Ela disse soprando pequenos flocos de neve em meu rosto, que pareciam beijar minha pele, o que me fez corar e fez Elsa dar risadinhas, enquanto saía do quarto.

"O que será que são essas obrigações?Gostaria muito de saber." – Eu pensava, enquanto vestia um vestido tomara que caia preto na parte de cima, adornado em dourado com a "saia" verde turquesa, que Elsa parecia ter deixado propositalmente sobre uma cadeira próxima à ém do vestido, havia sapatilhas pretas adornadas em dourado para meu cabelo em um coque com uma fita verde turquesa e saí do quarto em direção ao salão do suspeitava sobre o que o futuro me reservava.


	3. O Coração de Gelo Derreteu

O castelo parecia silencioso como sempre costumara ser, porém eu sabia que havia algo diferente entrar no salão, mas a porta estava trancada.

"Fico me perguntando, porque trancar portas?Já não foi o suficiente ter uma porta trancada todos esses anos?Só a palavra trancar já me dá arrepios" – Pensei, tendo um ligeiro calafrio.

Saí do castelo em direção ao pátio, talvez Olaf soubesse de alguma coisa, o bonequinho de neve parecia sempre estar informado sobre todas as fofocas do , isso fosse devido ao seu carisma com as damas do vilarejo, que pareciam estar sempre o paparicando.

Olaf patinava no pátio de gelo despreocupadamente, mas estava diferente...Extremamente elegante...Vestia um terninho preto como o de um maestro e uma cartola da mesma cor e usava um pequeno monóculo dourado, que aparentava ser de ouro.

- Oi Anna!Como é bom te ver! – Dizia o bonequinho com os olhos brilhando e sorrindo, não tinha como não ser contagiada por aquele sorriso, então o retribuí. – Viu essas roupas que eu ganhei?!Muito legais, né?!Foram... – Olaf falava tão depressa que as únicas frases que eu consegui decifrar foram essas, todas as outras pareciam ter sido só "bla bla bla". – então, a Elsa passou aqui e...Foi isso!Quer patinar comigo?!

- Ah, desculpa Olaf, o que você disse sobre a Elsa? – Disse ainda atordoada pelas inúmeras falas do bonequinho.

- Ah...Eu disse que a Elsa passou aqui com algumas moças muito gentis do vilarejo e olha que roupinhas legais elas me deram! – Dizia o bonequinho sorrindo alegremente e esticando os bracinhos para que eu pudesse observar melhor suas roupinhas, que só agora eu havia notado que possuíam botõezinhos em forma de flocos de gelo...Não...Eram mesmo flocos de gelo em miniatura!

- São lindas, Olaf!Mas, agora você poderia me dizer pra que lado ela foi? – Eu dizia num tom de urgência.

- Claro, Anna!Ela foi por ali. – Disse o bonequinho apontando para o porto de Arendelle e eu já ia sair correndo, mas parei e me virei para Olaf novamente. – E...Porque você está tão elegante hoje, Olaf?! – O bonequinho de neve me encarou fingindo estar desconfiado, com apenas o olho esquerdo envolvido pelo monóculo aberto e depois voltou a sorrir alegremente.

- Parece que há uma ocasião muito especial hoje. – Ele disse e em seguida, patinou para longe.

Eu não quis perder meu tempo tentando perguntar mais, pois parecia que isso era o máximo de informação que eu poderia extrair do bonequinho, então segui correndo até o correndo pelo depósito de alimentos e fui puxada para trás de uma coluna de madeira.

- Mas o que?! – Perguntei atordoada pela súbita interrupção de minha corrida.

- Shiiiiu...Ela vai ver você. – Sussurrou uma familiar voz masculina.

- Kristoff! – Exclamei alegre e abracei meu tímido amigo.

- Hey!Não fale tão alto! – Ele disse e sorriu timidamente, retribuindo meu abraço. – Olha lá, era ela que você estava procurando, né? – Ele disse apontando para uma esguia, bela e familiar silhueta, de longos cabelos brancos deslizando pelos ombros em uma graciosa trança e eu corei ao pensar em quão bela Elsa é.

- Sim. – Respondi timidamente.

Elsa estava cercada por oficiais da corte e diante de uma enorme embarcação branca com detalhes em...gelo?Como isso podia ser possível?Eu me perguntava, mas logo lembrei que nada poderia ser impossível para a rainha de parecia estar fazendo um discurso e ao terminá-lo, atirou uma garrafa feita de gelo na embarcação e esta começou a ser recoberta por uma fina camada de gelo, ela sorriu parecendo satisfeita e começou a chamar Kristoff.

- Parece que é minha hora de você não vai relaxar um pouco no castelo, Anna? – Kristoff sugeriu antes de ir ao encontro da rainha, sendo seguido por Sven que puxava o trenó real, que estava lotado de gelo provavelmente, eu não podia ver o que era exatamente, pois havia um pano branco recobrindo tudo.

Fiquei observando por mais algum tempo, Elsa conversava com Kristoff, mas eu não tentava nem ouvir a conversa, estava tão encantada com sua beleza...Até que seus lindos olhos azuis me avistaram em meu esconderijo e tudo que eu consegui fazer foi ficar estagnada, hipnotizada pelo seu olhar e com os pés presos com gelo no chã se aproximou sorrindo, envolveu minha cintura em seus braços e descongelou meus pés.

- O que faz aqui, meu anjo? – Elsa dizia docemente derretendo meu coração de amor e eu a olhei com meus olhos verdes brilhando. – Não faz essa cara de cachorrinho sem dono, te amo. – Ela dizia acariciando suavemente minhas bochechas e eu aproveitei sua distração para lhe dar um beijo, mesmo tendo a pego de surpresa, ela retribuiu com todo o amor que podia me senti que nossos rostos estavam quentes e o ar estava começando a faltar.

- Só queria saber onde você estava. – Eu afirmei, após me recuperar de nosso beijo e ela sorriu.

- Não precisa se preocupar tanto, só estou cumprindo minhas obrigaçõ aqui um segundo. – Ela disse depois de acariciar minha bochecha e beijar minha seguida, dirigiu-se aos oficiais e a Kristoff, aparentemente estava lhes dando ordens e eles se apressaram em cumpri-las. – Você quer brincar na neve?

Elsa cantarolou o trecho da música que eu sempre cantava para ela, isso me trouxe arrepios, não suportava a ideia de sequer pensar em sua porta trancada novamente e ela percebeu e segurou minha mão firmemente na então que agora tudo era diferente, ela estava aqui comigo e não iria me deixar mais haveriam portas trancadas entre nó conclusão fez com que nós nos olhássemos e ríssemos juntas.

- Você quer brincar na alguma coisa que eu não sei? – Cantarolei para Elsa e ela sorriu, enquanto caminhávamos em direção ao pátio do castelo, mas seu sorriso subitamente se desmanchou.

- Anna, por favor, me desculpa.A porta nunca mais irei trancar.Só quero lhe dizer...Que espero por você. – Elsa cantarolou e tomou minha mão direita entre as suas, olhando-me profundamente nos olhos, o que me fez corar e senti algo gelado tocar a palma da minha mão.

A rainha de gelo sorriu torto levemente, beijou minha mão direita e em seguida, seguiu solitária rumo ao castelo, deixando-me um pouco era sempre assim, misteriosa e sedutora, são os traços que mais me atraem nela.

Resolvi, enfim, olhar o que jazia na palma de minha mão e me surpreendi com o que um lindo floco de gelo e este reluzia alternando entre um tom azulado e um violeta, junto a ele havia uma pequena tira de papel com um dizer em uma caligrafia impecável: "Quer casar comigo?".

Minha visão começou a ficar turva, as lágrimas de emoção começaram a deslizar por meu rosto, corri castelo adentro e encontrei Elsa me esperando em frente a escada com um sorriso travesso no seu rosto em minhas mãos e a olhei encantada pelo que acabara de acontecer e ao mesmo tempo, tão eufórica e empolgada, que a beijei impulsivamente sem cuidado algum e ambas caímos no chão e eu estava sobre ela.Nós paramos de nos beijar e começamos a rir.

- Você tem que parar de ser tão atrapalhada, Anna. – Elsa dizia ainda dando risadinhas e eu sorri encabulada, sabia que isso era uma tarefa impossí levantamos e ela disse – Vá para o quarto se arrumar, logo mandarei alguém ir chamá-la.

Eu assenti e segui suas ordens, tomei um demorado e quente banho de banheira e vesti um longo vestido vermelho que jazia sobre a domar meus cabelos e deixá-los presos em um -me no espelho, eu parecia fabulosa, mas algo estava que não havia um véu em lugar havia constatado esse fato e alguém bateu na a porta e fui surpreendida por Olaf.

- Oi! – O bonequinho dizia sorridente como sempre estava. – Você está tão linda!Posso te dar um abraço quentinho? – Olaf disse com carinha de cãozinho sem dono e eu não resisti, abracei o bonequinho com muito cuidado e ele começou a agitar os bracinhos. – Precisamos ir, senão chegaremos atrasados! – Ele exclamou e saiu correndo e eu o segui o mais rápido que minhas sapatilhas douradas permitiam.

Notei que Olaf estava com as mesmas roupas de antes e estava me guiando para a capela real, a última vez em que pisei lá foi na coroação de Elsa e achava não iria lá tão cedo, quão errada eu estava, pensei.

Olaf abriu as grandes portas de madeira da igreja e eu pude ver que estava lotada, quase todos os convidados da coroação estavam ali presentes novamente e havia alguns outros convidados diferentes, como os trolls que acenavam e sorriam abertamente para mim e eu timidamente retribuí o aceno sorrindo, havia também Kristoff e Sven e até o comerciante do armazém do carvalho errante com sua família.

Os músicos começaram a tocar uma bela música, enquanto eu caminhava pelo longo tapete vermelho rumo ao altar e flocos de gelo reluzentes caíam apenas sobre mim e se aderiam ao meu chegar no altar, meu vestido estava completamente diferente, estava coberto por flocos de gelo reluzentes que pareciam estar costurados no tecido, havia uma longa cauda deslizando atrás de mim e longo véu de neve brilhante preso ao meu coque deslizando até metade das minhas costas.

Elsa vestia seu costumeiro vestido azul, mas este parecia diferente, cintilava alternando entre azul e roxo e seu cabelo também estava preso em um coque e dele saía um véu igual ao meu.A grinalda de nossos véus era feita por pequenos e delicados flocos de sorria, parecia extremamente feliz e eu também estava, queria dizer o quão deslumbrada estava com o capricho de minha amada em todos os mais minuciosos detalhes, mas isso teria que aguardar um pouco.

- Vossa Alteza, Anna, aceita Vossa Majestade, Elsa, como legítima esposa? – Ouvi essas palavras ressoarem em meus ouvidos e despertei subitamente de meus devaneios, encarei Elsa e ela sorriu, corei levemente e pisquei algumas vezes para recobrar os sentidos, os sorrisos dela sempre me desnorteavam um pouco.

- Aceito. – Eu disse finalmente.

- Vossa Majestade, Elsa, aceita Vossa Alteza, Anna, como legítima esposa?

- Sim, eu aceito. – Elsa disse e sorriu novamente para mim e eu sorri de volta, meus olhos nunca haviam brilhado tanto como naquele momento e eu sentia que isso também ocorria com ela.

- Então, declaro Anna como Rainha de Arendelle pelo matrimônio e... – O padre hesitou em dizer, parecia não gostar muito da ideia, mas Elsa apenas o encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada e ele logo recobrou a fala. – declaro que as Rainhas de Arendelle estão casadas e sob benção divina. – Elsa mudou sua feição e deu um sorriso de satisfaçã se aproximou trazendo uma almofada de veludo vermelha com alianças coloridas feitas de cristais de fogo, provavelmente presentes dos trolls.Nós colocamos as alianças uma na outra e Elsa disse:

- Espere um minuto. – Ela fez alguns gestos com as mãos e fez dois colares de gelo com pingentes de flocos de gelo reluzentes aparecem na almofada de veludo vermelha. – Vamos colocar uma na outra juntas. – Fizemos exatamente como Elsa disse, colocamos os colares uma na outra e ficamos abraçadas.

Nossos olhos se encontraram como sempre faziam, no familiar e costumeiro olhar apaixonado que sempre trocavam, palavras já não eram mais necessárias e o mundo ao redor parecia ter beijamos docemente e cada movimento dos nossos lábios era carregado de tanto carinho, que eu não queria mais parar aquele beijo, mas haviam outras pessoas ao nosso redor, mesmo que já não as sentíssemos, sabíamos que estavam ão, nos separamos e sorrimos uma para a outra.

- Está faltando algo. – Elsa disse e em seguida, fez alguns gestos e fez duas coroas de gelo surgirem sobre nossas cabeças. – Assim está melhor. – Ela tomou minha mão na sua e anunciou que a festa seria no salão principal e foi para lá que todos nos dirigimos.

Eu pensei que as surpresas haviam terminado, mas eu não podia estar mais enganada.O salão possuía um enorme lustre de cristais de gelo, uma enorme mesa de gelo cheia de chocolates, bebidas e uma enorme torta gelada de chocolate de quatro andares e além disso, também haviam inúmeras esculturas de gelo pelo salã disse que encomendou as esculturas de escultores de Arendelle, pois queria ajudá esculturas de cisne, boneco de neve, rena e até uma minha e de Elsa de mãos dadas em tamanho real, o que me fez corar levemente.

Elsa congelou o chão do salão e anunciou que o baile seria feito com graciosas danças sobre o seguida, ela estendeu a mão para mim e disse:

- Deixe-me ter a honra de guiá-la em nossa primeira dança como rainhas.

Isso me fez lembrar que Elsa nunca havia dançado com ninguém, mesmo na noite de sua coroação, então essa ocasião era muito especial.

- Por uma vez na estender a minha mão. - Cantarolei pousando minha mão na dela e ela riu que ela me guiasse em graciosos passos deslizantes sobre o gelo.

"Esse é o melhor dia da minha vida." – Pensei e tenho certeza que Elsa pensava o mesmo, nosso sonho havia se realizado e nosso amor, livre.

- Por uma vez na eternidade.A espera teve fim. – Cantarolei.

- Por uma vez na ter você aqui. – Elsa cantarolou.

Girávamos dançando suavemente, uma música lenta e doce tocava, nos beijamos carinhosamente uma vez nada poderia deter nossa felicidade e Arendelle prosperaria sob nosso comando tanto quanto o nosso amor crescia a cada dia.

**Fim**


End file.
